El aburrimiento causo el robo de mi corazon
by monkeess
Summary: Solo queria salir de este pueblo sin accion en busca de una aventura. Nunca pense que aquella aventura comenzaria antes de mi vacaciones. Akel encuentro solo fue fugaz seria tonto pensar q lo volvere a ver... Aquel hombre pensaba igual...
1. Chapter 1

**Despues de un año y algo vuelvo a publicar algo. Primero que nada pido disculpas por haber dejado a medias dos de mis historias, pero entre cosas de la vida y sin insipiracion no podia escribir nada.**

**Esta sera otra pequeña historia entre los personajes mas hermosos de todos los tiempos. Espero que les gustes, tratare de publicarlos semanal// dejen sus comentarios para ayudarme a corregir y para poder seguir teniendo las ganas de publicar mas y mas. **

**Queda de mas, volver a recordar que no soy dueña de Sailor Moon, solo tomo prestado sus increibles personajes para mis historias locas sin fines de lucro. **

**Disfruten...**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Un pequeño pueblo, sus casas y sus habitantes, rutina y los mismos rostros… Nunca ocurría nada nuevo, todos los días se repetían… los chismes de ultimo momento eran lo único que hacia la diferencia. Tal como dicen "pueblo chico, infierno grande", Ja! Si lo sabré yo.

-

Me prometí unas vacaciones lejos de este pueblo que caía de aburrimiento, era un lugar demasiado tranquilo y de los 21 años que llevo viviendo aquí, nunca pero nunca me ha pasado nada "fuera de lo ordinario", mucho menos inolvidable.

Desde que había comenzado el semestre en enero, busque un trabajo de tiempo medio. No me fue tan difícil encontrarlo, mi amigo Andrew, a quien lo conozco hace años y lo quiero como un hermano; tiene una cafetería y cuando le conté de mis planes no dudo en ayudarme. La paga no era mucho, pero las propinas lo remediaban, obviamente una buena propina por un buen servicio; no se me hacia difícil sonreír pero las músculos de mi rostro dolían a la hora de salir.

El verano se hizo presente; la marcha hacia la costa estaba en su cuenta regresiva, solo dos días más.

-

-

El despertador suena a las 4:30 de la mañana y sin chistar como lo hacia años atrás, me levanto de mi cama y salto a la regadera. Quince minutos mas tardes estoy casi lista, solo me falta un toque de brillo labial; un poco de rubor; rimel; tomo mis llaves y salgo. El reloj marca las cinco en punto y yo ya he puesto el café a preparar. Los primeros clientes de las mañana, siempre fieles a la hora de llegar, toman la misma mesa donde ya sus tazas de café los están esperando.

La mañana era tranquila, entre cliente y cliente le contaba a Andrew lo que tenia pensado hacer cuando llegara a la playa, que lugares visitaría primero, en fin el plan de escape hacia la aventura, solo que sin darme cuenta la aventura comenzó es mismo día.

En la hora del almuerzo usualmente esta muerto, la mayoría de las habitantes almuerzan en sus casas. Si la campanita de la puerta suena, es por que alguien que no es de aquí hacia su parada, así que en esas horas libres Andrew me ayuda con el material de la universidad.  
Entre páginas y risas el sonido de aquella campanita sonó, con curiosidad Andrew y yo chocamos nuestras miradas, para que luego, en cámara lenta llevara mí vista hacia el hombre que se encontraba de pie esperando que lo atendieran.

-

-

"Tiempo y fuera, vamos a trabajar" Dijo con una sonrisa mi querido amigo…

"Seguro no es de aquí" Le comente en voz baja

"seguramente, pero ve ya" Dijo el entre risas y me empujaba para levantarme.

Me di la vuelta y dirigí mis pasos hacia el, de momento no sabia por donde empezar a estudiarlo. Era un hombre alto, hombros anchos y exquisitos, tez un poco bronceada por el sol de verano y su postura dictaba elegancia y poder. Sus cabellos; reflejo de la noche, caían delicadamente sobre su aquellos lentes que cubrían sus ojos. Su camisa blanca solo dejaba a la imaginación el cuerpo que escondía en ella. Ya estando mas cerca; no lo suficiente para ver claramente sus facciones; su aroma se apodera de mis deseos, logrando que cerrara mis ojos mientras lo introducía hasta el último rincón de mis pulmones. Llevaba pantalones negros y unos zapatos casuales que combinaban con su vestimenta. Ya a solo pasos su altura cubre la luz del sol, dejándome en la sombra de su cuerpo.

No pude evitarlo, mis ojos se fijaron en sus labios, no se si el se dio cuenta de mi acción, en ese momento ni lo pensé o no me importo. Solo se que mis labios querían probar de ellos, sentir su suavidad, sentí sed por ellos, desee que se volvieran mi cárcel, que solo se apoderaran de mi. Pero que tuve que dejar mis deseos para algún otro tiempo y volver a la realidad.

"Buenas tardes" Me pregunto sin tanta emocion

"Buenas tardes, como le va?".. Lo salude, trate de no quebrantar mi voz.

"Bien gracias, y a UD?"

"Muy bien gracias, sígame por aquí" Le dije mientras lo llevaba a una mesa cerca del mostrador principal para poder tener una buena vista mas tarde. Podía sentir sus pasos pisando los míos, de momento percibí como si estuviera siendo observaba de pies a cabeza, pero tal vez era solo mi nerviosismo, o lo intimidada que me sentía por este extraño. Siempre era al revés, era yo quien intimidaba a los hombres, pero los papeles se cambiaron.

"Que desea de tomar?" Le pregunto mientras le doy el menú.

"Un café negro sin azúcar" Respondió serio mientras empezaba a ojear el menú.

"Ahora se lo traigo" Sin una palabra mas y sin una palabra menos me alejo de el.

Mientras buscaba la taza y el plato observaba a ese misterioso pero sexy hombre que aun no se quitaba aquellos lentes, me preguntaba por que ocultaba sus ojos detrás de ellos … tal vez era buscado por alguien y no quería ser reconocido, o simplemente tenia sus ojos sensibles. Eso si, parecia tener un caracter medio secote, algo que detesto. Siempre terminaba decepcioanda cuando un hombre guapo termina siendo arrogante creyendose ser la ultima maravilla, eso es un turn off en mayusculas.

-

-

Estoy sirviendo el café y cuando subo mi mirada, veo que el con su mano derecha se quita los lentes, sigue aun con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, y cuando los abre el cielo se cae. El color azul de sus ojos como el zafiro, se clavaron con los míos. En ese momento entendí por que no se los quitaba, su mirada era un hechizo misterioso, la forma en que me observaba parecía estar queriendo cazar, y la presa era yo. Los segundos pasaban, pero se transformaban en horas, el no quitaba la vista, sentía como si el estuviera en control de mis movimientos ya no podía mas, saque fuerzas de mi ultimo aliento y cerré mis ojos. Respiro profundo una vez más y le llevo su café.

"Aquí tiene su café, ya decidió que va a almorzar?" Pregunto como si lo de un momento atrás no fue nada…

"Eso es lo que estaba observando hace unos segundos atrás" Cuando termino de decir esas palabras el corazón se me salía por la boca y mi pulso aceleraba. Este hombre, a quien no conozco ni el nombre, empezaba a jugar con fuego y me estaba comenzando a quemar.

"Como dijo?" Pregunto inocentemente como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Cuando bajo mi mirada hacia el observo que una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, pero una sonrisa traviesa y sexy para luego decir

"Solo un sándwich de jamón y queso, por favor" Contesto mientras me pasaba el menú.

"¿Caliente o frió?" Pregunte

Giro su rostro, su mirada recorrió desde la punta de mis pies hasta mis labios donde pauso y los observo detenidamente mientras humedecía los de el, continua y chocamos nuestras miradas y responde

"Lo quiero caliente por favor" Ese hombre… si no estaba equivocada diría que se dio cuenta que me gusta y se aprovecha de la situación. Pero si me hace esa clase de comentarios, hay una posibilidad que le guste también y el solo hecho de pensarlo hace que mi sangre hierva. Le sonrió y agrego

"Seguro" Mientras me doy la vuelto siento que aquellas manos fuertes se apoderan de mis muñecas, una corriente de calor y electricidad me sacude hasta los mas profundo de deseos.

"Disculpe, donde se encuentra el baño" Le escucho decir mientras nuestras manos se sueltan en movimientos lentos recorriendo cada y una de nuestras líneas borrándolas con el fuego del deseo.

"Al fondo, segunda puerta a la izquierda" Le señalo mientras desvio mi mirada al corredor.

-

-

El estaba comiendo su sándwich mientras yo no podía quitar mi vista de el. Este hombre al que no volveré a ver después de que pague la cuenta había despertado en mí la llama del deseo y la pasión. Envidia tuve de aquella taza de café, deseaba ser yo quien pudiera sentir sus tibios y tentadores labios y que mi piel se deslice entre sus manos.

"Serena, ¿por que mejor no te sientas frente de el para verlo mejor?" Dijo la voz de Andrew que me hacia despertar del sueño de aquellos ojos azules.

"De que me hablas Andrew? Solo estoy atenta por si necesita algo" Mentí estúpidamente.

"Vamos Serena, te conozco mejor que tu misma, ¿te gusta verdad?" Pregunto en voz baja el mientras limpiaba el mostrador.

"¿Que? ¿Tanto se me nota?" Pregunto media sorprendida

"Noooo, ¿como crees?" Respondió mientras se tocaba con una mano la frente….

"Bueno… si, si me gusta, mejor dicho me encanta" Respondí desesperada mientras estrujaba un monton de servilletas, tal vez demasiado alto, por que llame la atención de aquel extraño que ahora tenia su vista fijada en mi una vez mas. No sabia donde meterme o que decir, me puse de todos colores, pero casi pierdo mi respiración al ver su rostro donde se dibujaba una mueca de satisfacción y deseos pasionales. Vuelve a bajar su rostro para continuar escribiendo, mientras yo aun seguía muda.

"Bueno, creo que mejor me voy a preparar el menú para la cena" Dijo entre risas Andrew

"Esta me la vas a pagar" Logro decir mientras vuelvo en si, dejo que mi cuerpo se mueva por si solo, y el ya no estaba.

Me dirijo hacia la donde el estaba sentado, el no había pedido la cuenta pero el dinero que descansaba sobre la mesa cubría mas de lo que el había gastado. No entendía el por que se marcho así por que si, pero ¿por que no? Pago su cuenta, mas de lo que debía y se marcho, pero yo hubiera querido algo mas, tal vez un "adiós", o un "nos vemos pronto", pero esto no ocurrió. Bajo mi mirada con decepción pero mis ojos ven el rojo de la pasión. En la silla que el estaba sentado, descansaba una hermosa rosa roja, la tomo con cuidado, la atesoro con mis dos manos y me dejo llenar por su esencia mientras me ciego de lo que me rodea. Abro mis ojos y sobre el mantel su nota dejo…

"Esta rosa no se compara con tu belleza, ni sus pétalos se igualan a tu piel sedosa…  
Tu mirada se impregno en mi pero tu aroma se apodero de mi piel, ahora siento que el deseo me quema, solo deja saciar esta sed con tus labios. No hoy, tal vez tampoco mañana, o tal vez nunca...pero antes que la luna cambie… nuestra piel arderán bajo el manto del deseo y si llegara ese dia, prometo robar todo de ti"

D. C.

Continura...

-

-

-

-

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer esta historia.... agradecidos los reviews...

Un gran abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA.**

**PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME LEEN POR PRIMERA VEZ LOS INVITO A QUE CHEQUEN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS.. ESPERO Q LES GUSTEN Y DEJEN SU REVIEW.  
**

**Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS LA VERDAD ME MOTIVAN Y AYUDAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**UN GRAN ABRAZO Y DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Mis piernas flaquearon, y de rodillas toque el suelo que aun me sostenía; no deje la rosa caer. Dentro de mi mente no había idea clara, todo me bombardeaba a la vez sin detenerse.

_...El la había observado mas a ella que ella a el, pero con el mismo deseo, con el mismo propósito. En ese momento no solo era la atracción por arder bajo la misma piel, pero si no que aquel calor toco mi corazón sin saber en ese momento, que el del también.  
Aun de rodillas guardo aquella nota y la rosa en el bolsillo de mi uniforme, cuanto hasta diez mientras dejo que el aire vuelva a entrar en mis pulmones normalmente, acomodo una que otra idea; las suficientes para bajar de aquella nube..._

Me vuelvo a poner de pie, acomodo mi uniforme y con el en la mente empiezo a recoger la mesa.

Las horas que siguieron su partida la eternidad se las adueño. Los minutos parecían que se detenía por horas, en las que mi mente solo vagaba su rostro. No podía creer lo que era de mi, no podía tener control por lo que hacia, decía, ni mucho menos pensaba, el se fue dejándome presa a el. ¿Quien era? No lo sabia, ¿de donde venia o hacia donde fue? De donde saco aquella rosa?, Quien sabe, solo me quedo intacto su imagen y el su aroma que todavía ronda sobre mi. Unas iniciales que pueden abreviar miles de nombres, las repetía una y otra vez.

-

"Bueno Sere, hoy fue un día tranquilo, ¿no lo crees?" Pregunto Andrew sin tener idea de lo que sucedió. No podía borrar esa calida sonrisa de su rostro con mis "problemas", y acariciando su mejilla…

"Si la verdad estuvo tranquilo" Dije a media sonrisa

"Wow… y ¿por que respondes así?, "¿estas bien?" Pregunto pero sin mostrar tanta preocupación como lo hace la mayoría de las veces, algo que me tranquilizo.

"Si es que me canse con tanto pensar con lo del viaje, de recordar si no me olvido de nada" Dije en media mentira.. ya que la otra mitad era causa de aquel hombre, sin tener opción.

"Si te entiendo, pero no te preocupes todo va a salir bien, es mas mañana no vengas a trabajar por que si no vas a estar cansada para manejar" Dijo

"Es que necesito" Empeze a reprocharle pero el continuo..

"Pero no te preocupes, el día esta pago, considéralo tu bonus te parece" Agrego, siempre tan atento y tan lindo conmigo.

"Gracias Andrew, la verdad no se que seria de mi sin ti" Respondi al verlo como mi unico apollo cual era cierto...

"Vamos Sere, no te me pongas melancólica no cuando estas tan contenta por irte" Dijo mientras me abrazaba por los hombros.

"OK Andrew… gracias otra vez… antes de salir paso por aquí" Agregue para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla.

"Buenas noches Serena" Grito el mientras yo me alejaba

-

Tirada sobre mi cama abrazo con deseo aquella rosa, y dibujo en mi mente su rostro, su mirada, trato de recordar el sonido de su voz y la fuerza con la que pronuncia sus palabras. Cerré mis ojos y trate te de imaginar que entraba por puerta de mi cuarto sin palabras, sin explicaciones. Su mirada devorando mis labios con deseo, toma los siguientes pasos y llega hasta mi cama, con solo un movimiento se desase de todo lo que estorba, para solo quedar el y yo sobre el colchón. Aun no me besa pero con sus fuertes manos empieza a despojarme de la tela que cubre mi piel. No puedo moverme, solo puedo respirar, y entre respiros quede desnuda bajo su cuerpo. Podía ver su rostro acercarse, sus labios me llamaban a probarlo, cerré mis ojos para tocar el cielo y

Ring Rang Ring Rang

Maldito despertador.

No me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormida, no solo maldije el mal momento para despertarme pero si no también que había dejado todo a medias anoche y eso incluye haber dormido con mi ropa puesta y mi pelo oliendo a comida.

Me levante con la piel en llamas, el sueño fue tan real como la nota que descansaba al lado de la rosa. Tome un baño y luego me dedique a poner en su lugar las últimas cosas que me faltaban para el viaje. A pesar de que hice mil y una cosa no logre sacarlo de mi mente pero tenia que parar o si no de que valdría el viaje para despejarme y vivir algo diferente.

Ya mi estomago sufría, no había desayunado y eran mas de las 3 de la tarde, casi todo el día sin probar bocado, no tenia ganas de cocinar así que fui a lo de Andrew, seguro comería algo mas rico de lo que yo puedo preparar.

-

"Hey Serena, no me digas ¿Tienes hambre?" Pregunto el rubio mientras empezaba a sacar un plato.

"Por que se que no vienes especialmente a saludarme, ¿o me equivoco?" Agrego entre una risa y muecas chistosas.

"Y para que mentirte, jaja pero también vine a saludarte, o que ¿no puedo?" Dije mientras me acercaba a el y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Bueno ya… hoy te voy a servir pollo al vino, ensalada mixta ¿OK?" Pregunto casi ordenando en realidad, por que ya me estaba sirviendo el plato

mientras hablaba.

-

Termine de comer y a la hora de despedirme Andrew me pasa mi "bonus" y me desea muy buena suerte en mi pequeño viaje.

Llegue a casa, comencé a subir la mayoría de mis cosas en mi carro, solo queda mi bolso de mano y mis lentes y todo listo. Viendo que todo estaba a punto, me tiro sobre la cama antes de las 9 de la noche, ya que tengo que madrugar para tratar de llegar por lo menos al medio día.

-

Mientras manejo dejo que el viento se introduzca por la ventana para que me ayude a despertar por completo. Con un poco de música y un rico jugo de naranja que compre en lo de Andrew dejo en kilómetros atrás una rutina que ya aburría.

Entre pensamiento y canción, entre parada y parada, había llegado a destino. Antes de ir al hotel recorro las calles de aquella hermosa cuidad al lado del mar. Podía sentir el sol de medio día pegando fuerte, era hora de sentir la frescura del mar.

Después de registrarme subo a mi cuarto, la verdad tire todo sobre la cama, no quería perder ni un solo minuto mas. Me pongo mi traje de baño, tomo mi equipo de playa y salgo.

Busco el lugar perfecto, acomodo mis cosas y corro hacia el mar. Tal vez parecía una loca jugando como una niña con el agua a mi edad, pero no me importo. Después de nadar hasta el cansancio me recuesto sobre la manta que coloque sobre la arena y me acomodo para tomar sol.

-.-

-

-

" Darien cariño, que hiciste para desayunar"

"Mira Rei, no se de que manera volver a decirtelo, tu y yo terminamos. Por lo tanto no vengas cuando yo no estoy, no te acuestes en mi cama, no me hables como si siguiera siendo tu novio, ni mucho menos esperes que te prepare el desayuno." Contesto un pelinegro mientras tomaba de su cafe.

"Pero cielo, vamos, no seas asi... Solo por que me viste dando un beso a Seiya, no hagas tanto escandalo"

"A no, si me parece super normal verte que te hayas besado con tu ex novio, la primera vez lo pase de largo por que estaban en la grabacion de la novela, pero la ultima vez uds estaban en un cafe" Pauso para tomar del cafe.

"Por favor, dejemos el drama si?" Dijo mirandola

"Acaso no me amas Darien? Tan poco te importo?" Pregunto Rei mientras queria dejar escapar las lagrimas de cocodrilo.

"Rei no estas en el set, deja de actuar, sabes que nunca te ame, tu quisiste forzar la relacion, nunca te prometi nada"

Lo cual era cierto, Darien siempre rechazaba las incinuaciones de morocha, pero ella nunca se dio por vencida. La vez que acepto le dijo que se darian una oportunidad...pero que el no iva a fingir un amor q no sentia. Amor que nunca nacio... y murio cuando esta lo engaño. Eso no se lo perdonaria nunca, algo que el no toleraba era la traicion, y despues de aquello... fue solo un punto y aparte.

Rei no paraba de llorar... y el continuo.

"Creo que sera mejor que busques a otro fotografo, yo ya no voy a estar dispuesto para ti". Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

"No! Eso no por favor Darien, eres el mejor del medio, no puedo quedarme sin mi mejor fotografo, aparte prometiste que seria la cara del perfume de Saphiro" Se arrodillo a sus pies, y ahi el se dio cuenta que ella le dolia mas aquello que sus labios dejaba de pronunciar que la misma ruptura.

"Yo no prometi nada, solo dije que iva a darle mi recomendacion acerca de ti nada mas" Pauso "Pero, no tienes por que preocuparte, le dare la recompendacion igualmente, ahora por favor marchate" Agrego sin ganas.

"Esta bien Darien, hasta pronto.... Llamame cuando quieras" Dijo Rei antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ya se habia marchado....

Darien se recosto sobre el sofa, cerro sus ojos y empezo a recordar a la mujer mas hermosa que el alla visto. Y de eso que el trabaja con mujeres divinas, desde modelos internacionales hasta actrises, pero ninguna poseia la belleza natural de aquella rubia.

La mayoria del los tiempos el nunca mueve un dedo para llamar la atencion de alguna mujer, siempre son ellas que se regalan... pero en este caso la urgencia de dejarle saber sus intenciones dejo relucir su facha de conquistador, añadiendo que segun para el, aquella mujer nunca se volveria pasar por su camino, despues de todo ella era solo una chica mas de pueblo y el un famoso fotografo.

El calor se hizo insoportable...

"Creo que sera mejor ir un rato a la playa" Dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba del sofa camino a su cuarto para buscar su traje de baño.

-

-

-

-

"Señorita" Esuche a lo lejos... no sabia si era realidad ya que estaba media dormida mientras tomaba sol.

"Señorita, disculpe" OK... es para mi. Abri los ojos lentamente y vi a un muchacho sin camiseta con un trago en la mano.

"Si?" Pregunte dudosa

"Este es un jugo de naranja, para ud" Respondio con una sonrisa

"Se ha equivocado, yo no he ordenado nada" Dije mientras me volvia a recostar.

"Lo se, uno de nuestros mejores clientes se lo manda" Dijo mientras señalaba el bar no muy lejos de donde yo estaba ubicada.

Me vuelo a sentar, dirijo mi mirada hacia el bar para ver quien lo habia mandado... el problema es que estaba lleno de hombres y mujeres, por lo tanto no pude distinguir quien estaba diriguiendo su mirada hacia mi, como para dar las gracias.

"Tiene alcohol?" Pregunte desconfiada, y veo que el sonrie

"No señorita, es solo un jugo de naranja frio"

"Bueno" Dije mientras lo tomaba entre mi manos... El se dio vuelta para marcharse pero lo detuve...

"Dile a la persona que me invito el jugo, que muchas gracias" Dije contenta

"Asi sera"

"Pero antes que te vallas, dime... como se llama?" Pregunte mientras que le daba un sorbo al jugo.

"Saphiro" Dijo en media voz mientras se daba la vuelta y marchaba.

"Asique Saphiro a secas... que lastima" Dije en voz baja mientras reia.

Paso un rato mas y decidi nadar un poco mas antes de irme... ya mis tripas estaban en protesta por el hambre.

El agua estaba tan rica... de momentos nadaba de espalda para solo dejarme llevar. Cuando empeze hacer mi regreso al a orilla un terrible calambre paralizo. Empeze a sentir que mi cuerpo pesaba toneladas, que lograba undirme y yo sin fuerzas. El agua empezo a introducirme en mi cuerpo mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse...

-

-

-

'Que hermoso dia' Penso.

Al pelinegro lograba desconectarse del mundo exterior cuando estaba en la playa. Hasta el humedo y fresco contacto de su piel a la arena era un ritual que no se permitia perder.

Empezo a introducirme hacia el mar... el agua estaba perfecta. Se recosto sobre la tabla y empezo a brazear. Las olas no eran tan altas pero presentables para surfear un rato.

Las olas lo alejaban poco a poco desde su punto de partida.

Desde lejos observo que habia algun estilo de conmocion. Empezo a ver gente gritando, y penso que tal vez algun famoso estaba por ahi cerca. Ya dos minutos pasaron y el amontonamiento era pronunciado y el ya cerca de alli decidio hechar un vistaso.

Con su tabla bajo el brazo y a paso lentos se fue acercando a la muchedumbre. Un hombre que hacia su camino alejado de alli pasa a su lado y el pregunta.

"Disculpe, pero cual es la conmocion?" Pregunta el sonriente pensando que este hombre le responderia que algun actriz o cantante estaria destallando migas de fama.

"Un hombre salvo a una muchacha de ahogarse pero aun no lograr sacar el agua de sus pulmones, me tuve que ir por que creo que la chica ya esta muerta." Pauso " Es una lastima y tan bonita que es" Dijo medio trizte a la trizte suerte de la chica.

Las ambulancias se dejaron escuchar y sin dejarse esperar llegaron a donde la victima yacia sobre la arena.

Darien sintio curiosidad, aunque se sentia mal por que a la misma vez era medio morbo querer precensiar tal hecho. Desde unas cuantas personas atras vio que estaba de espelada un hombre joven cabello corto y negro. Con musculos bien cortados, se lo veia batallando con el cuerpo de la muchacha, mientras los paramedicos tomaban los signos vitales de la muchacha que a resultados eran de un cuerpo ya sin vida.

"Hay que llevarla ya al hospital o se nos va" Grito un paramedico.

"Uds. Es el novio verdad?"

"Si" Respondio el muchacho.

"Muy bien, venga con nosotros"

La gente que era presente a la tragedia empezaron abrir paso para que pudieran salir con rapidez. Darien aun no lograba ver quien era la desichada de tal acontecimiento.

El dichoso novio se aleja para que aquella novia pudiera ser colocada en la camilla.

Su cuerpo quedo en estado de shock. No lograba ni pestañar, si mas bien respiraba era por su inconciente que lo obligaba.

Asi observo, como aquella camilla se llevaba aquella hermosa mujer, que hace un dia atras le robo un poco de su escensia. Y asi tambien observo que ella ya tenia dueño, al menos eso penso, solo que si hubiera visto de frente a este hombre misterioso en instante se hubiera dado de cuenta que no era novio de ella, despues de todo el ya lo conocia.

---

--

-

-

**Que les parecio? **

**Dejen su comentario...**

**Nos encontramos en el proximo capitulo.**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!  
**

**_MEEE SUPER OLVIDABAN... A QUE NO ME CREEN? EN CONNECTICUT USA, HAY UNA CIUDAD QUE SE LLAMA "DARIEN"!!! QUE LOCO NO? BUENO SOLO KERIA COMPARTIR ESO CON UDS. BESITOS _**


End file.
